The Half Bloods go to Hogwarts
by Jaehyun's.Side.Hoe
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter and Percy Jackson meet, Percy and the seven, plus Thalia and Nico, will help Harry in his fourth year
1. chapter 1

**Hello,This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy** **DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP or HoO so this is a fictional story based on the books/movie**

-Care Bear

Piper POV

Chiron was announcing a new camper when Rachel came in dripping wet from the rain.

"There's another prophecy!"

Everyone in the room groaned. We had just settled our little war with Gaea and Leo brought his girlfriend Calypso, who was all ready for picnics and days at the beach, just to be interrupted with rain and prophecies. Lovely.

"Go on," Chiron said after quieting( AN: IF THAT'S A WORD) us campers," tell us the exact words".

 _"The dark lord has risen,_

 _breaking free from his prison,_

 _his mistakes of the past ,_

 _will no longer last,_

 _the boy who lived,_

 _can no longer give,_

 _the seven and siblings,_

 _must learn of wizarding,_

 _to put him back in his place,_

 _so all world's are safe."_

"WIZARDING? There's no such thing!" I blurted out without thinking. Surprisingly, Annabeth agreed," It must be some kind of prank my cousin pulled on us, Magnus was never serious." I don't know of any 'Magnus', but this was obviously a prank.

 _But it isn't_ , a voice said in the back of my head, _I should know, I'm a part of it._ It was Athena!

 _Why are you in my head instead of Annabeth's ?_

 _Annabeth's mind is too complex after Tartarus , it can harm her if I do._

 _Before you said that you're part of the prophecy, how?_

 _One of my sons is the headmaster of the school in which the prophecy takes place, Hogwarts_

I started laughing hysterically at the last word. Everyone just stared at me.

"What in Hades are you laughing at?" Annabeth asked."Surely you don't find this amusing, there's another world full of Magic and dark lords so you laugh?"

"No its just," I started "Rachel could you find the name of where we're going?"

"Sure" she said taking out a laptop, "it's, heh heh heh, HOGWARTS!" she said before rolling on the ground laughing. Soon everyone joined in on the laughter.

"PIG PIMPLES"

"BOAR BREAKOUTS"

The laughter kept going for at least another fifteen minutes before Chiron sent everyone, except me, Jason, Leo, Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, and Nico, to bed.

" I wish I didn't have to says this again but, get packed. We'll have your tickets in the morning and one of Harry's close friends will board you in their house until school starts."

Then I went to bed, with a kiss goodnight from Jason.

 _The next day,_

"Morning beauty queen," said a soft voice, "better get dressed, we leave after breakfast."

It was Jason. Suddenly I wanted to get out of bed on time. "Morning Sparky" I said groggily, " I'll be ready in ten minutes."

"Kay Kay, I'll meet you outside."

"bye." I quickly put on a tan off the shoulder top, white skinny jeans, tan ankle boots, and my white ski jacket. I came out after braiding my hair into a double Dutch hairstyle.

"Ready" Jason asked.

"Yep, let's g--" oops I forgot to grab my dagger, which is disguised as a hair clip. I ran inside put it in my hair and ran back out.

"Now I'm really ready". Then we walked off to breakfast.

Hazel POV

I was really dreading going on a airplane. First off, we're all ADHD, second, Leo is on a sugar high from eating the entire plate of candy that Calypso made for all of us, thirdly, Thalia, Nico, Percy, and I are all just plain freaked out with flying.

Also, from what Rachel and Chiron told us, it will take the entire year to help some wizard named Harry Potter.

 _Flashback to after breakfast_

"As you know, there's another world full of witches and wizards. It's all because of Hectate. Some Melania ago, after the demigods, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff, we're born, Hectate saw that they each had a very distinctive personality, but still were all great leaders, so she granted them magic to start the wizarding world. Years later, that created Hogwarts," there were still a few snickers at the word,"of witchcraft and wizarding. Harry Potter is a fourth year, so you all will be disguised as fourteen year old's. You must not blow your cover. Good luck."

The next thing I knew, I was holding my bags along with the others.

 _Flight to Devon, England will be leaving in ten minutes. Please check in and board your plane._

We dropped off our luggage and got on the plane with two minutes to spare.

Leo was still on a sugar high, you could tell by him jumping around flapping his arms and singing "Light 'em up" by fall out boy. I decided to take a nap instead of listening to Thalia and Nico argue about imagining dragons and the green days. I woke up in the car.

Ron POV

I was really surprised when I saw the American exchange students. They were all really good looking. Especially the one girl with the color changing eyes. Gosh she was hot, but obviously taken by the toned 6ft 3 blonde dude.

One of them even kinda looked like Harry. Well, they both had black shaggy hair and green eyes, but the similarity ended there. The American kid was also super tall and toned, while Harry was pretty short and skinny.

"How 'bout you introduce yourselves," mum said," since you'll be staying with us for a few weeks."

The blonde guy said "I'm Jason, and I'm dating Piper." He nodded with a slight smile.

Them the hot girl said "I'm Piper, and I hate makeup." Piper, she has a hot name too.

Then a buff yet babyish Asian guy said " My names Frank, and I'm dating Hazel."

Then a darker skin tone girl said " I'm Hazel and Nico is my half brother."

A pale and emo kid who I didn't even notice before said "My name is Nico and you people should redecorate your house with more black things." Then he put his headphones on.

Then a girl that had the same blue eyes as Jason, and the same emo look as Nico said "I'm Thalia, and Jason is my litt--, my brother." Hmm strange.

Then pretty blonde girl said "I'm Annabeth and I'm dating Percy."

Then the kid that looked like Harry said "My name is Percy and I was wondering if you could make all my food blue."

"Of course," mum said.

Then a skinny guy with brown curly hair stepped to the front and said "I'm the super-sized McShizzle ,man. I'm Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme. All the ladies love a bad boy." He said with the most elfish grin I have ever seen. Fred and George will love him.

Piper elbowed him, and by judging by Leo's face, it hurt badly. "You already have a girlfriend."

"So? That doesn't mean the ladies can't still love me." Ms. Hottie just rolled her eyes. These guys are awesome, except Jason, he's dating Piper when I should.


	2. Author's note

**Hey guys! so I'm gonna try to update The heroes of Olympus go to Hogwarts every Tuesday because I have a country report and a travel fair were doing at school and the will be over in late April, so I pretty much have nothing else to do besides that.**

 **WARNING: IF I DON'T UPDATE SOON, I HAVE EITHER BEEN OVERWHELMED WITH HOMEWORK, OR MY PHONE GOT TAKEN AWAY BECAUSE I WRITE THIS ON MY PHONE UNTIL MIDNIGHT.**

 **Bye!**

 **P.S. LONG LIVE SCORPIO'S (my birthday is November 17)**

 **-Care Bear**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wassup! I would like to thank SugarRushedValcano for being the first to review:) And I would like to thank everyone else who reviewed for my first ever fanfic! Also this story is definitely a Jasper/Jiper story. SORRY RON, NOT! YOU BELONG WITH HERMIONE. Read my profile for more about me.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HP OR HoO SO THIS IS JUST A FICTIONAL FANDOM STORY THAT WAS INFLUENCED BY JK ROWLING AND RICK RIORDAN CHARACTERS AND EVENTS.**

 **-Care Bear**

Jason POV

I was really ticked off by that Ron kid. He was hitting on Piper everytime he got a chance. I was proud of Piper for glaring at him with a glare that could kill any of the gods.

I really wanted to summon lightning and shoot him making it look like a 1 in a 100 google(one hundred zeros after that) percent chance of it happening. But Piper would know it was me and breakup with me. I heard that if an Aphrodite girl breaks up with you, you get cursed by Aphrodite herself. Plus Piper was, is, and always will be the best thing ever to happen to me **.(Awwwwww, so cute:)**

Molly( Mrs. Weasley )told us it was time to eat. When we got to the table, there was an array of food. I think I like Ron's mom more than him. Scratch that, I _know_ I like his mom more than him.

After we got our food on our plates, we just sat there awkwardly until Piper broke the silence.

"Oops, I dropped my fork."

"I'LL GET IT!" We all said, unfortunately Ron was also under the table.

"Ur, here's your f-fork." Ron said nervously.

"I didn't need you get it." she mumbled.

"Huh?!"

"Nothing."

Now how are we supposed to give offerings to the gods.

"Mr. Weasley, do you mind if we, uh, go in the kitchen for a moment?" Annabeth asked politely. Earlier, in the car, Arthur told them that he knew that were demigods, so he must understand.

"Of course." We quickly shuffled into the kitchen and gave Leo some food to burn for our parents and Hectate.

 _Later Before bed_

We were just sitting around, me and Piper sharing a chair, (tight, yes. But that's what I liked most about it), Annabeth laying on Percy, Hazel and Frank in front of the fireplace, Nico somewhere in the shadows, Thalia listening to her iPod, while Leo was coming up with pickup lines, when Molly came in and introduced Ron's little sister, Ginny, Ron's twin older brothers Fred and George, a girl named Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter himself.

"... and this is Harry Potter." None of us didn't really think much of it, until Hermione spoke up.

" Don't you know who Harry is?"

" Huh? Oh yeah, your the wizard that defeated, uh, the dark lord, more than once. Right?" Ron rolled his eyes at me. The nerve of that kid.

"You don't have to be too excited." Ron said.

"Well, let's just say that England has their dark lord, and we have our own dark lords to deal with." Go Piper! ;)

"I haven't heard of anything happening in America." Hermione said suspiciously. Then Leo actually said something smart.

"Well, you know the Great Fire of London that happened in 1666, my half brother who was also very skilled at fire magic, kinda, accidently, started it."

"Oh. Of course it was an American who did it." Leo's ear were starting to steam.

"Now," Molly interrupted, "Ginny, take Piper,Thalia, and Hazel to their room. And Ron take Frank, Leo, and Nico to their room, and you will share with Jason."

"But MUM, can't I share a room with Percy. Where's he and Annabeth gonna sleep?"

"They will share a room. They have experienced traumatic circumstances, and they need to calm each other down if they have more nightmares." Molly answered.

I wish I could be with the rest of the boys.

"You mean they sleep with each other?" Hermione asked skeptically. Percy and Annabeth frowned.

"Not like that you perverts!" Percy shot back.

"Sorry, it's just that, WAIT! What kind of traumatic experiences?" We all got really mad at Hermione for bringing it up.

"Dude," I started, "we barely even know you. Besides, if they still have nightmares to this day, why would anyone bring it up. That's just stupid."

That felt good seeing that she was friends with Ron, and no-one can hurt my friends like that.

"Well then, let's get off to bed. Goodnight kids."There was a bunch of 'goodnights' and 'see you in the mornings.

After Ron took the other boys to their room, he took me to our room. Luckily, Harry was also in a room with us. Now I can talk to someone else who can stay away from some other dude's girlfriend.

Harry POV

I could tell that there was some tension between Harry and Jason.

Usually, I don't invade other peoples' privacy, but a part of me was begging to know. So I talked to Jason first, seeing he might get a actually get mad if I also ask Ron(plus, I was scared that even if I did disarmed his wand, he could beat me up). So I simply waled up to him while Ron was taking a shower.

"Hey," I said, " I noticed that Ron seems to be bothering you. Why? Unless you don't want to tell me. I'm fine with not knowing."

"It's OK, I will tell you. You know how I'm dating Piper."

"Yeah..."

"Well it really bothers me that Ron keep hitting on her. I'm mean, I even straight up said 'my name is Jason, and I'm dating Piper' I don't know what about that he doesn't get."

I thought about that for a while. I would hate it if Ron hit on Cho, a girl from Hogwarts.

"So," he started, "what kinds of things do you like to do at Hogwarts?"

"Er, I'm the seeker on the quidditch team."

"I'm sorry but, what the Hades is qudditch?"

I stared at him in disbelief. I thought all witches and wizards played quidditch. I mean, the Quidditch World Cup was this year. I remember watching American wizards playing. How did he not know what it is, and why did he say Hades instead of hell?

"Well, Quidditch is a wizard sport played all over the world, by witches and wizards alike. The idea of the game is to get the most points by the end of the game. The game ends when the Golden Snitch has been caught. The whole game is played while on broomsticks flying through the air. The pitch consists of an area set out by lines, and three hoops at either end. Quidditch is supposedly the most dangerous sport in the wizarding world." He just stared at me in disbelief.

"We get to fly? That is the best sport ever! I can't believe I never heard of it before. I love flying! I once saved Piper by flying with her, I loved it ever since. Do you guys need anymore players? Cuz I can totally do that! I can control wind and air, so if anyone falls off their broom, I can help them from a distance!" This guy seemed overly ecstatic. But then again, he seemed strong and smart. As well as the fact that he can control wind. WAIT. What did he mean he can control wind and air?

I decided to test it. So I threw a pillow at him. Surprisingly, the pillow went the other way, right at Ron's face.

"OW!" he whined, "What the bloody hell was that for?" Jason didn't answer. He seemed mad again.

"Maybe you should've watched where you're going!" Jason yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Ron yelled back.

"Dude, don't upset Sparky," a voice said, " he will knock you out if you do." It was Piper, to be exact, Pissed Piper.

 **(I usually don't say curse words, but Ron says this in the movie and I lost the book, so I'm basing it off the movie. Also, Ron will hate Jason throughout the story.)**

She looked like she was about to kill someone, I wouldn't be surprised if she did.

"Piper," Jason started, "I think I can handle myself. You don't need to be a part of this."

"Then why did you only stop when I said so?"

"Piper, you know very well why, now go." he said kissing her head. Ron pretended to gag.

"Fine, but you have to stop yelling, I need to sleep."

"Of course you do Beauty Queen. Good Night."

"First, don't call me 'Beauty Queen', Second, Night"

 **So this was kinda boring, kinda fluffy, but I thought I should stop here because the chapter was getting really long.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Why is Ron mad**

 **it fluffy enough**

 **See you next time. Byye**


End file.
